Well, Who said im boring?
by JustSimpleColly
Summary: This is a fiction based around my Spartan Oliver McGregor. he is a ladies man with a bad history of commitment. He and Samantha Guevenne (My friends oc. i do not take credit for her) have been partners for a couple of years and she knows all about his tragic past (thats another fic entirely). This is an average day for the Spartan. (Kaytlynn Vance is also my oc)


**As I awaken my nose is tickled by something soft, nice smelling. It smells like, like… I can't describe it. It soothes me, hmm smells like heaven. As I slowly open my eyes I am face with a bundle of red hair obscuring my vision. I let out a small, almost silent chuckle as I moved the hair out my face, as look down to Sam a small smile forms on my lips. Samantha Guevenne, my Samantha Guevenne. I'm totally and unconditionally in love with her. Yet I can't tell her. Me and my stupid commitment problems. She probably doesn't feel the same about me. But would she have let me kiss her, twice, if she didn't like me in someway. I don't know. Women are weird creatures. I let out another chuckle, this time louder. She slowly starts to wake up as I softly stroke her hair. If this was any other girl I would've been out of here before you can say 'Morning'. But Sam she's different. I do actually like her. Even I'm surprised at that.**

**"Oliver?" she mumbled as her gorgeous green eyes opened meeting mine**

**"Morning, Sam" I smiled down at her holding in a laugh. Her hair is a total mess. It looks rather sexy. I rest my hands above my head and look up at the ceiling as she clambers off me. I shiver the cold hit me. Sam still had my hoodie on and fucking hell its cold. I sit up and rub my fore arms.**

**"I'm going to shower. I smell revolting" I mumbled standing up as she wrapped the hoodie, my hoodie, tighter around her**

**"Alright, I'll see you later."**

**I nodded and walked out the room leaving Sam, still injured because of our run in with the elite yesterday, standing in her quarters.**

**As I entered the nice, hot shower I sigh, my tense muscles finally relaxing, the shower is the only place I truly feel comfortable in. I'm left alone with my thoughts. I can lose my shielding. As I run my hand through my wet hair it stands on end, leaning my forehead on the wall, the water dribbled down my back onto the floor. I could have lost Sam yesterday. And I've never told her how much she means to me. An involuntary tear strolls down my cheek, the water masks it.**

**As I step out the shower I dry my hair as the water from my body drips on the floor, I give my chest and abs a quick rub down as I tie the towel around my waist to hide my manhood and my bottom of course. I grab my joggers and dirty underwear heading out of the showers. My quarters aren't far. No one should see me. As I peak out the shower there is no one there. I walk out the shower walking towards my quarters, a female Spartan, in white and gold armour, is talking to a UNSC soldier. I recognise the armour. She was in the same program as me, Spartan program-III; I think her name is Kaytlynn. I shrug and continue walking to my quarters. I'm really not sure what to do with this whole Sam situation. Should I just tell her I love her? Or wait until she's better? I stand at my door in thought before opening the door. I throw my dirty clothes on the floor and walk over to my wardrobe, picking out a tight t-shirt joggers and trainers. My simple 'just out the suit' look, well when I get my hoodie back.**

**Once I'm dressed I walk out my quarters and towards Sam's. I run my hand through my, now damp hair with a soft sigh nervously. I'm really stuck on what to do. I'm never like this. Just shows how much I care for her. I smile softly as I flatten the sides of my hair leaving my fringe ruffled. Makes me look rugged. I snigger as a female UNSC solder walks past with an eyebrow raised**

**"Hello Oliver"**

**"Hiya sweetheart" a light, embarrassed blush came across my cheeks as I hurried down the corridor to Sam's quarters. As I approach the door it is slightly open and Sam is looking at the bloodied bandage and stitches, I can't see her face. I don't know if I actually want to. I turned walking down the corridor back to my quarters the image of Sam's injuries stayed on my mind as I reached my quarters, I strolled in and started to pace. What to do now? I lay down and reach under my bed, I pull out an old teddy, from my childhood I think, it is a weird brown colour, and badly stained with drool and fuck knows what else , has a small red, ripped waistcoat. I roll back over looking at the wall holding Snugglebuns to my chest. He is my little secret after all even a badass needs something to cuddle into at night. **


End file.
